How Shippo Learned to Kick
by Miya-Kome
Summary: Before reading this, please consider the fact that kicking people in the crotch is not good. Otherwise, please enjoy...
1. How it all began

"I'm bored", said that little Kitsune. Shippo wandered off to the small hut that Kagome was staying in. He sat down and asked Kagome, "Do you have any lollipops today?"

"Sorry Shippo, none today. I haven't been back to my time in a while and they're all gone right now."

Shippo wandered back out of the hut. He walked around for a bit 'till he saw a small village. I looked familiar. Then it struck him; he was in the village that Satsuki lived. He ran to the village chief's house and asked him, "Have you seen Satsuki lately?"

The village chief said, "She went out to play a while ago."

With knowing this, Shippo ran out to find her. He saw her lying down in the grass, so he ran over to greet her. "Hey Satsuki!!" he yelled.

"Shippo!" she said running up to him. They were talking and getting caught up on things when Satsuki said, "Hey Shippo, a word of advice. When someone is saying that you stole something, and you're saying to yourself, 'I DID steal it, bit I'm not about to get in trouble,' and you say you didn't do it, but they don't believe you and they start attacking you, there's only one thing you should do..."

"What's that?" Shippo asked curiously.

"You kick them in the crotch!!!" she exclaimed.

"Really..." said the grinning Shippo. :D

Shippo then went back to Kagome and the others. He saw Miroku looking at Sango in a hot spring. Shippo went up to him and said, "Hey Miroku..."

Curiously, Miroku turned around and... KICK! ...Miroku was now doubled over in pain from getting kicked in the crotch. Shippo walked away saying, "That was fun! I'm gonna go find Inu-Yasha now!" With a smirk on his face, he went to find him. :)

We now see Inu-Yasha leaning over Miroku, trying to see what was wrong with him. Miroku said in a low tone, "Don't... Don't get near him.."

"Don't go near who?" asked Inu-Yasha in a cocky tone.

"Sh... Shippo..." Miroku said very softly.

"Great... I thought I heard someone say there was a baby Kitsune kicking people in the crotch... sigh Don't worry Miroku, I'll watch out," sighed Inu-Yasha.

"HEYYYYYYY INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!" yelled Shippo.

"Ehh!!" Inu-Yasha turned around to find Shippo running toward him.

Before Inu-Yasha could fully turn around... KICK! ...Shippo had already kicked Inu-Yasha in the crotch. Inu-Yasha doubled over in pain and layed on the ground, clutching his crotch. He had an expression that kinda looked like this... X_X

Shippo was not the kind of youkai who would kick girls in the crotch, and there was no one else to kick. Knowing this, Shippo went back to the hut. Kagome asked, "Where are Inu-Yasha and Miroku?"

Obviously, Shippo wasn't going to say what really happened. Just then, he remembered what Satsuki said earlier. 'When someone is saying that you stole something, and you're saying to yourself, 'I DID steal it, bit I'm not about to get in trouble,' and you say you didn't do it, but they don't believe you and they start attacking you, there's only one thing you should do...' He realized that he was in the same situation. He couldn't resist for very long. KICK!!!! He kicked Kagome in the crotch and ran off.

Shippo laughed evily as he ran away. He thought to himself, 'This is too much fun! I'm just gonna do it to girls now. But wait... There's only one girl that remains... SANGO!' He saw her at the hot springs earlier... He went to the hot springs, and saw Sango with Miroku and Inu-Yasha. He hid behind a tree because he heard them talking about how they got kicked.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sango's point of view:

"Why would Shippo do something like this? So Inu-Yasha, Miroku... Shippo really kicked you in the crotch?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said as got up from his sitting position. "And you better watch out or he'll kick you, too."

"He would to that to me?!?!"

Miroku got up and said, "I think he would." He folded his arms. "Don't be fooled by his looks. Even though he is really small and has scrawny feet, he packs a powerful kick."

I was kind of... well... Scared right about now. I can imagine how it might of felt to be Kagome or Inu-Yasha right now. I can tell you one thing though. That fox is NOT kicking me!

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sango guided the guys back to the small hut where Kagome was. They came only to find Kagome stumbling out of the hut. Sango ran to her and asked, "Did... Did Shippo kick you, too?"

Kagome looked suprised and was probably thinking, 'Did this happen to someone else?' She simply stated, "Yes."

Everyone was now gathered in the hut talking about this little problem. Meanwhile, Shippo was sneaking back to the hut, and grinned evily...

~More to come!~


	2. Shippo's Chance to Shine

Shippo went to the highest tree he could find. He slept there for the night. Morning came and Shippo was up early. He was very cautious that day not to get caught.  
  
Everyone was outside somewhere doing whatever arose. Inu-Yasha was lying on the ground enjoying the weather, while Kagome got some food ready. Sango was hanging around Miroku, only because she didn't want to get kicked.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "This is stupid! I'm going out to find Shippo. I'll talk some sense into him."  
  
"You're gonna regret it," said Inu-Yasha, twitching his ear.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine," replied Kagome, walking into the nearby forest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are we going?" asked Rin, skipping along.  
  
"We are going to see Inu-Yasha. I have been wanting to ask him something," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
They came to the end of the forest when Kagome saw them. "Ummm... Sesshoumaru," said Kagome, very puzzled wondering why he would be here.  
  
"I'm looking for Inu-Yasha. Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"He's just down there." She pointed behind her. "Why?"  
  
"I wanted to ask him something." He walked in the direction Kagome had pointed.  
  
Shippo was just outside the forest. He happened to see Sesshoumaru and he made a big grin. Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest and just as he did, the little fox jumped out of it. He stood in front of him and said, "Hey Sessy! What has a tail, pointy ears, and a foot that's stronger than anything?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at him with a ticked off face, like he was wasting his time. He simply asked, "What?"  
  
"This!!!!!!!" Shippo kickied him in the crotch as hard as he could.  
  
Sesshoumaru fell to his knees in pain, crouched on the ground with his arms in between his legs.  
  
Rin walked over to him and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama... Is something wrong?"  
  
Shippo winked at Rin and ran off. Rin stood there thinking, 'This might be a game... Hmmmm...'  
  
Sesshoumaru got up after a while, still in pain. He had on the scariest face that you could imagine. Shippo thought hard on whom else there was to kick. Then he came across some villagers talking, so he listened.  
  
"Hey, did you here of ther tournament being held in the village north of here?" whispered one villager to the other.  
  
"Really? What kind?" questioned the other.  
  
They whispered back and forth, but Shippo didn't want to wait, so he started north. Shippo was very curious as to what kind of tournament this was. He arrived in a big temple. He stepped inside where he saw a poster. It said, 'Crotch Kicking Tournament!'  
  
Shippo made a big grin. This was his chance to shine, to be better at something than anyone else! He entered the contest...  
  
Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha and everyone were having a snack at a river.  
  
"It's not the same without Shippo..." sighed Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku had blank faces. They could not believe what they just heard!  
  
"How could you want him back, Kagome?!" yelled Inu-Yasha, standing up clenching his fist.  
  
"I agree with Kagome. This is silly! We can just have a talk with Shippo about this matter," Sango added.  
  
With hearing this from Sango, Miroku sided sided with her. "You are right, my dear Sango." He grabbed her hands and asked her, "Sango... Would you bear my child?"  
  
Sango blushed, and everyone hears a loud slap. "This is not the time, Miroku," said Sango, with her hand still up in the air. Inu-Yasha and Kagome sighed.  
  
They all headed out to the next village, which happeded to be the one holding the Crotch Kicking Tournament. They went in the same temple that Shippo went in.  
  
They saw the poster and right away, went to look for Shippo. They knew he had entered for some reason. They were too late, the match had just begun.  
  
"We might as well watch it," insisted Kagome. They all agreed and found some seats.  
  
All of a sudden, they hear the announcer. "Now let the fist match begin!!!"  
  
~More comin!~ 


	3. The first three matches

"First up, Naraku and Kirara!" yelled the referee.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat there with blank faces. Sango looked to the side of her where Kirara should have been and noticed that she wasn't there. She must have snuck out and entered the contest.  
  
Kirara had already transformed and was ready to start. Kirara darted out and kicked Naraku as hard as she could, and you know with those big paws it must have hurt. All of a sudden, Naraku doubled over in pain on the ground.  
  
The crowd cheered while the referee walked over and announced that Kirara was the winner. "Next up is Koharu vs Kohaku." announced the referee. Koharu and Kohaku were ready to start. Without any further interruptions, they charged at each other. The first kick went to Koharu. She fell over, but got right back up.  
  
"I'm not gonna lose to some wimpy boy like you!" Koharu yelled. She ran at him and she was pretty mad. With one more powerful kick she hit him in the crotch. He stood there kneeling over and five seconds later he collapsed on the floor. "You wimpy boy. I wasn't gonna lose to you!"  
  
"Koharu is the winner!" the referee announced.  
  
The crowd cheered as Koharu and Kohaku walked away. "Next up, Shippo vs Satsuki!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Satsuki ran into the ring where she saw Shippo with his arms folded, standing there waiting for her. "Shippo, you took this too far. When I said to kick them in the crotch, I meant only in certain conditions," explained Satsuki.  
  
"Oh well. Who cares? But right now its crotch kicking time!" yelled the very anxious kitsune.  
  
"All right, you asked for it! I'm giving you a fair warning," said Satsuki charging at Shippo.  
  
Shippo and Satsuki were equally matched in crotch kicking. They kicked each other several times before they both hurt. Shippo hurt more than Satsuki because... well... he's a boy. They went at this for about an hour before they stood still and rested for a while.  
  
"Hey Satsuki, are you gonna give up yet? You know I'm better," Shippo said while he was trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I'm tired Shippo, but I'll beat you. I told you to kick people in the crotch when they get on your nerves, and now I'm responsible for making you stop."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's finish this right now!"  
  
Shippo charged at Satsuki and kicked her really hard. Everyone in the crowd silenced while Satsuki collapsed to the ground. Shippo grinned and walked away saying, "Good match Satsuki. See ya!"  
  
"Now it's time for an intermission!" announced the referee.  
  
"Oi Shippo!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Shippo ran over to everyone.  
  
Everyone praised Shippo for how far he had gotten.  
  
"Well done Shippo!" said Sango and Kagome, patting him on the head.  
  
Miroku found a piece of paper with some writing on it. It said the results of what happened in the tournament so far.  
  
Kirara vs Naraku  
  
Winner: Kirara  
  
Koharu vs Kohaku  
  
Winner: Koharu  
  
Shippo vs Satsuki  
  
Winner: Shippo  
  
Sesshoumaru vs Kagura  
  
Winner: ????  
  
Miroku showed it to everyone else. They all gasped and Inuyasha added, "Sesshoumaru!!!!!! He's entering!"  
  
"Now let the fourth match begin!" yelled the referee.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out to face Kagura, and she did the same. Shippo wondered to himself, 'Why would Sesshoumaru enter when I can easily kick him in the crotch and be done with it?'  
  
Kagome raised her finger and said, "I heard someone talking before and they said that Sesshoumaru had taken crotch kicking lessons!"  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
They all looked down to see Sesshoumaru charging at Kagura. 


End file.
